Love At First Sight
by The Purple Lady
Summary: Blaine Anderson always believed in love at first sight, but Kurt Hummel never never humoured the idea. At least until he moved to New York and met the man of his dreams. AU Future!Klaine.
1. Prologue

A/N This story is AU, where Kurt and Blaine have never met. Blaine and his family moved to New York after Blaine was attacked. This is just a short introduction to the story and I should have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

><p>In some ways it seems like the world can be split up into two groups of people; those who believe in love at first sight, and those who simply don't. It's fair to say that Blaine Anderson certainly fell into the former category. Though he had never been in love himself, the romantic in him knew that he was destined for the epic love he had only read about in books or seen in movies. Blaine was in love… with love.<p>

From a young age Blaine had always fanaticised about meeting his one true love, how it would happen, how it would feel to be with the person meant for him his whole life. Ever the hopeless romantic, Blaine knew he would never settle for anything less than the one.

Kurt Hummel despised the idea of love at first sight. He could never understand how people could be so silly to think that after merely looking at a person, not even knowing their name, you could be in love with them. It was fair to say Kurt was not a romantic. This may have something to do with the fact that in his 22 years of life, he had never been in love. When he was younger, Kurt dreamed of a Broadway romance, but over the years he learned he should settle for any gay man willing to come out in the state of Ohio.

Maybe that was part of the reason why Kurt was moving to New York, to find love. But he was a lot more level headed than that. No, he was here to further his career, to become a fashion designer like he always dreamed. Maybe, if he was lucky, he may even get that chance to fulfil his biggest dream: Broadway. But Kurt was rational; he learned from a young age not to set your hopes too high, your dreams will only get crushed.

Kurt had managed to get himself an unpaid internship at a magazine. He knew it wouldn't be glamorous, but he was willing to do anything to get on the ladder. Little did he know one Blaine Anderson was also working in this building, and that both of them would change the others outlook of love, forever.


	2. Chapter 1

This was the beginning of a new chapter for Kurt Hummel. For almost 23 years, he had been stuck in Ohio, where fashion never crossed a man's minds, where singing show tunes was seen as taboo. It was like Kurt had been trapped in a cage and now he had been set free; freed into the wonderful world that was New York City.  
>It had been Kurt's dream from a young age to move to the concrete jungle. This was the place where he could be whoever he wanted to be, and do whatever he wanted to do, without fear of what others would think. He had managed to get himself an unpaid internship at a high end, glossy magazine, <em>Dalton<em>. Although he would be making no money, he felt happier there than he ever had in Ohio.

Kurt took a moment for himself. He stood outside, taking it all in. The beauty that was this building where Kurt's dreams finally had a chance of becoming a reality. He took a deep breath and walked inside.  
>As Kurt entered the building, he was immediately engulfed in a frenzy of people rushing towards elevators, some with signs of clear panic on their face. Wondering what was going on, he made his way to reception to find out where he needed to be. That's where he saw him. He must have been about Kurt's age. A mop of dark curly hair sat on top of his head, his eyes so intense Kurt had trouble believing they were real.<p>

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The man smiled up at Kurt, taking his breath away. When he looked at Kurt his eyes softened, his smile reaching all the way them. He was beautiful. Kurt instantly knew that he was in love, as silly as it seemed to him. _This is what love at first sight feels like,_ Kurt thought to himself.  
>The receptionist extended his hand out to Kurt, which seemed to confuse him. He wasn't used to someone being so forward in wanting to have contact with him. He shook Kurt's hand.<p>

"My name's Blaine." _Blaine._  
>"Kurt." He smiled to himself, praying that somehow Blaine was gay, knowing the odds were in his favour considering where he was working.<p>

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt looked over his shoulder, bodies still rushing behind him.  
>"Didn't you get the email?" Blaine looked at Kurt with an almost horrified expression.<br>Kurt felt for his phone in his pocket. He found them empty as he realised – "I left my phone at my apartment." How could he have been so foolish? His first day and he was already forgetting things.  
>"It's ok, don't worry! First days are stressful enough. The editor, Mr Warbler, called a meeting. A meeting which you really don't want to be late for."<br>Kurt looked worried; he was going to make a bad impression on his first day here. He couldn't afford to be late for this meeting.

Blaine stared hard at the worry lines forming on Kurt's forhead before smiling. He called over to the other receptionist , telling her he's be back in five minutes, and stood up and walked from behind the desk towards Kurt.  
>"Come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."<br>Kurt looked dazed, all of a sudden he was running around corridors and up a secret flight of stairs to a meeting room with mere seconds to spare.  
>"Thank you so much, Blaine."<br>Blaine fixed the lapel on Kurt's jacket and looked up to him.  
>"Well, next time don't forget your cell phone, new kid." Blaine smiled at Kurt and then walked away, leaving Kurt to attend the meeting. <em>Yep, <em>he thought as he walked through the boardroom,_ I am head over heels in love with Blaine._

* * *

><p>After a stressful day, meeting the editor of Dalton magazine for the first time, mixing up everyone's coffee order, almost falling down a flight of stairs, Kurt was glad when it was finally home time. He walked out of the building while putting on his scarf, November in New York was colder than Kurt imagined. He tried to rub some warmth in his hands as he gathered his bearings, not entirely sure of which direction he should take. He should have been looking where he was going, but he realised this entirely too late when he collided into Blaine who had just emerged from the building, knocking over the papers the other boy was holding. His stomach seemed to do a flip when he saw those eyes again.<p>

"I'm sorry, oh my God. I'm so sorry. Let me help you pick them up." Kurt rushed around, trying to pick up any papers he could see before the soft breeze would carry them away.  
>"Don't worry! Hey…it's Kurt, isn't it?"<br>_He remembers my name._  
>"It is, and Blaine if I remember correctly?"<br>"Well done! And with so many names to learn on your first day and everything."

Blaine smiled broadly and began to walk down the street. Kurt, unsure of what to do, followed him.  
>"So, have you just moved to New York?"<br>"Yeah, I only got here on Friday. It's always been a dream of mine to live here." Kurt smiled, internally scolding himself for being so eager. This was not the Kurt Hummel he knew. He was wasn't even a week in the City and it had already changed him so much.  
>"Oh, that's cool! My parents and I moved to the state in my Sophomore year, and I moved to the city a few months back."<br>"You must know your way around pretty well then. I can hardly turn a corner without getting lost!"  
>Blaine laughed at Kurt, but this was different to how people used to laugh at him. There was affection in the boy's voice, not the usual spiteful tone he was used to. It was a welcome change.<p>

"Come on, I'll walk you to the Subway and make sure you're on the right way home."  
>The two walked and chatted along the streets of New York. Kurt learned that Blaine had come to New York to be a musician, and that his job at <em>Dalton <em>was just to put food on the table. Kurt was lost in the other boys features. He couldn't believe anyone could be so expressive and interesting, the way his eyes shined when he asked a question. The way he smiled such a genuine smile anytime Kurt said something funny. _What's happening to me?_ Kurt thought, scared of his sudden feelings for this man he hardly knew.

When they got to the Subway they said their goodbyes and Blaine handed Kurt his number.  
>"If you ever get lost or need someone to talk to or hang out with in this big city, call me." Blaine smiled and walked back in the direction they came from.<br>Kurt stood there with an impossibly huge grin on his face. It looked like _all _of Kurt's dreams now had a chance of coming true.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: As you may have guessed, this story is somewhat following canon, with my own spin. This chapter is based on A Very Glee Christmas. It's more or less pure fluff. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>During the month of November Kurt settled into the New York way of life. Sure, it was difficult, but it was still everything he ever wanted. He didn't have to put up with the bullies of his past, instead he could look towards his future. His friendship with Blaine blossomed too. But it seemed to be just that, a friendship. He knew the other boy was gay, Blaine had told him soon after they met, but he clearly saw Kurt as just a friend, something Kurt was doing his best to accept.<p>

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine strolled into Kurt's little cubicle, where he was trying to research for an article someone else would get to write. I'm lucky to be in New York, Kurt kept telling himself. The only thing that seemed to make Kurt smile these days was when Blaine visited him on his break. Blaine spent his afternoon break every day at Kurt's desk. They talked about everything and anything. The more Kurt got to know Blaine, the more Blaine seemed like the most perfect man in the world. This really didn't help Kurt's current situation. Gosh this unrequited love isn't easy…

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt replied, looking up from his work.

"So I have a show on Saturday. A Christmas show, I'm singing all of my favourite festive songs."

The highlight of Kurt's week was when he got to see Blaine perform in a local bar. There was something about the way Blaine sang, his raw edge, the way he seemed so vulnerable that it made Kurt's heart ache. He also found it incredibly sexy, not that he would tell anyone that. Especially not Blaine.

"Ooh, how exciting. I'll be there in my usual seat, as always." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to sing with me? There're a couple of songs I'd like to sing and I need a duet partner, and I think you'd be perfect. You're always talking about how you miss singing"

Kurt couldn't believe it, he was finally going to sing again, in front of a crowd. This was the real reason he came to New York, to perform. Performing had always been Kurt's first love. He had been a part of his High School's glee club and he had managed to get into all his college plays too. And performing with Blaine of all people? How could Kurt refuse?

"I-I'd love to." Kurt cursed himself for stumbling over his words. Play it cool, Kurt. "What songs would we be singing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, my friend." Blaine winked and walked away leaving Kurt with a huge grin on his face. He instantly began counting down the hours until Saturday.

* * *

><p>One of Kurt's best friends Rachel Berry decided to come along to the show on Saturday, much to Kurt's dismay. Rachel and Kurt had gone to High School together, and after being rivals they had managed to put away their differences. They had quickly become best friends. After High School, Rachel had attended college in New York, whereas Kurt had been forced to stay in Ohio for college. They had managed to keep in touch over the years, and Rachel had been ecstatic when Kurt had said he'd be moving to New York.<p>

As much as he loved her, Kurt really didn't need Rachel there that night. He could hide his feelings from Rachel when Blaine wasn't in the room, but he was sure that singing with Blaine on stage would give his emotions away to his friend. But, damnit, Kurt was going to do his best to make sure Rachel never knew how he felt about Blaine.

"So, tell me about this Blaine guy?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, well there's nothing much to tell, really." Kurt shuffled awkwardly, he wanted to avoid all questions about Blaine.

"Oh, come on. There _has _to be something, just look at you! You look all squeamish and uncomfortable. "

"Rachel, there's nothing. I promise. I'm just…nervous about the performance."

Kurt should have known by now that Rachel Berry is one of the most determined people he'll ever meet. If she wanted to find out about Blaine, she definitely would.

"Kurt, I know there's something, you don't get nervous. Come on! Tell me. You know I won't stop until you tell me about him. Kurt. _Kurt!_"

"He's gay and I'm in love with him." Crap.

"Well then tonight should be really interesting." Rachel said, laughing at Kurt's slip up.

"Oh my God, Rachel. Please don't tell anyone. Don't say anything. He just thinks of us as friends, and I'm fine with that because I'd rather just be his friend than not have him in my life. Please. Just… please, Rachel." Kurt spoke so fast, Rachel found it almost impossible to keep up, but she understood.

"Cross my heart, I won't say a word." She smiled at her best friend, secretly just happy he finally had a gay guy his own age he could talk to. She had long since realised that Kurt had outgrown the mandatory meet ups with her Dads that she had insisted on. While they had been extremely helpful for sixteen year old Kurt, he was twenty two now. It would be good for him to have someone his own age to talk to, she decided.

The show began with Blaine singing a beautiful version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, followed by Blaine's own take on the songs Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Silent Night. He then called Kurt up to the stage to join him. Kurt received a light applause from the patrons of the bar as he walked up to join Blaine.

"So tonight my good friend here, Kurt, and I are going to put a new spin on an a few old classics." He looked at Kurt, who nodded back to signal he was ready. Blaine started to play the piano softly.

"I really can't stay…"

"-but baby it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away…"

"-but baby, it's cold outside."

"This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice…"

"I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice."

They continued singing, sharing flirty looks, as Kurt walked around the piano, mustering as much seductiveness as he could manage. He even sat on top on the piano and leaned into Blaine when the other boy sang "Gosh your lips look delicious," which earned him a few cat calls from the audience, especially Rachel who was more or less flailing at how adorable they were being.

When they finished they received a huge round of applause, much to Kurt's surprise. He needed to remember he was in New York now, not Ohio. Blaine smiled at him when he was done, mouthing "good job", to which Kurt smiled in return. They went on to sing Fairytale of New York and a gorgeous duet of White Christmas before Kurt sat down to allow Blaine to finish his set.

At the end of the night, Kurt was still on a high from performing. He had forgotten how great it felt, being up there singing in front of people, hearing the applause. He hadn't truly realized how much he had missed it.

People came up to him afterwards telling him how wonderful he was. One woman even remarked that he and Blaine made a lovely couple.

"Oh, no. No, no. We're just friends."

She gave him a knowing look before smiling and walking away.

Blaine came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
>"You were amazing, Kurt. Thank you so much for doing that. That was the best fun I've had in a long time!"<p>

Kurt couldn't suppress his wide grin at Blaine's comment.

"Hey, it was no problem. I really enjoyed myself. Seriously, if you ever need me again I'm there in a heartbeat."

"I'll make a note of that."

Kurt then proceeded to introduce him to Rachel, who Blaine was more than thrilled to meet.

"Kurt's spoken so much about you."

"Oh, really? Oh, he speaks very highly of you too, Blaine."

Kurt could have hit her for being so obvious, but luckily Blaine was none the wiser.

After catching a cab for Rachel, Blaine began to walk Kurt back to his apartment. Snow started to fall softly as the two made their way to Kurt's apartment. Christmas was most definitely in the air. They strolled down the street in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at Kurt's apartment. Blaine, ever the gentleman, walked him right to the door.

"So I guess I won't see you until the New Year if you're leaving for Ohio on Monday?"

"Oh yeah, I hadn't really thought of that." Kurt lied smoothly. He hated that he'd agreed to go home for two weeks to see his parents and Finn.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now then. Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Blaine pulled the younger boy in for a tight hug. Kurt, unable to speak, simply hugged back, squeezing Blaine as much as he could, reveling in the close contact. They broke apart too soon for Kurt's liking.  
>"Merry Christmas to you too, Blaine."<p>

They promised to text and Skype and keep in contact over the next couple of weeks while Kurt was in Ohio, before saying their goodbyes and Kurt stealing one last glance of Blaine before it was too late.

Kurt knew he was in deeper than he'd been before, now that he actually knew Blaine, he knew it was more than a crush. This was so much more than that thing he'd had for Finn. It scared Kurt how much he'd actually fallen for Blaine. He just hoped that maybe one day Blaine could feel the same way.

Kurt knew what he'd be wishing for this Christmas.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Once Kurt moved back to New York, he made a habit of performing in more and more of Blaine's shows. He loved singing with Blaine, heck he loved singing full stop. Getting to sing with Blaine in front of an audience was the best thing Kurt could ask for.

Kurt was enjoying work a lot more now. He had made friends with other people in his office. His boss had also trusted him with a few small pieces and Kurt was delighted to receive the news that a small article he wrote on Spring sweater trends was going to be published in February's edition of _Dalton._

Yes, Kurt had finally settled in to life in New York. He was perfectly content with how everything was going for him at the moment. With Valentine's Day around the corner, Kurt was hopeful that maybe he would have someone special to spend the day with. And by someone special, of course he was wishing for Blaine. The pair were now spending a lot more time together and also performing together. They specialised in flirty duets, which mad Kurt think that maybe Blaine saw him now as more than a friend and would ask him out for Valentine's Day. A man could dream.

When Kurt was leaving work the Tuesday before Valentine's Day, he ran into Blaine in the lobby.  
>"Hey, Kurt!"<br>"Oh, hey Blaine. What's up?"  
>"You're coming to my show on Thursday, yes?" Blaine asked with an enthused smile on his face.<br>"Of course I am! What else would I be doing on Single Awareness Day?" Blaine laughed at the comment, which made Kurt smile in return. He loved to make Blaine laugh, it made him feel special.  
>"Great. Ok, so I need your opinion on something…" Blaine looked at Kurt. <em>Is he nervous? <em>Kurt thought. There was certainly something off with Blaine.  
>"Of course, you know I'm always here when you need me." Kurt tried his best to make Blaine feel comfortable.<br>"Do you…do you think it's too much to sing to someone on Valentine's Day?"

Kurt's heartbeat immediately doubled. Was this it? Had all his dreams finally come true?  
>"No, not at all." Kurt tried his best not to sound flustered. "Actually, I think it's rather romantic."<br>Blaine smiled again. Most of his nerves seemed to have slipped away.  
>"Really? Great! Well, thanks for your help Kurt, it means a lot." He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder affectionately. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"<br>Kurt smiled breathlessly back at his maybe-soon-to-be-more-than-just-a-friend. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."  
>Kurt practically skipped the rest of the way to the Subway.<p>

Kurt had spent the next few days planning the perfect outfit to be serenaded by Blaine in. In the end, he went for simple black jeans, a white button up, with a red skinny tie in celebration of his new favourite holiday. He arrived at the bar a few minutes before Blaine's set was due to begin, and got himself a seat with a perfect view of Blaine. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was finally going to be with Blaine, on Valentine's Day of all days. Finally, the Broadway style romance he'd always dreamed of looked like it was coming true.  
>Blaine walked up on the small stage, looking adorable with his suspenders and fitted shirt. Kurt beamed up at him, and Blaine returned a nervous smile as he fixed his microphone.<p>

"So, hi everyone. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone is spending the day with someone they love. And if you're single, well maybe you'll find that special person tonight." The whole audience awed. Kurt noted how charismatic Blaine was on stage, how the audience was putty in his hand. He clearly belonged up there.  
>Blaine played a few conventional, and a few unusual love songs in his set. A lot of couples got up to dance as Blaine crooned a slow version of <em>Silly Love Songs.<em> Kurt stayed seated, sipping his drink and biding his time. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart was racing just thinking about what was going to happen.  
>"So, uh, seeing as it's Valentine's Day, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to serenade a person I've wanted to ask out for a long time. This could be really embarrassing, especially if he doesn't like me back. But here it goes."<br>Kurt gasped. Was this real? Blaine has wanted to ask him out for a while? Oh my-

"This one's for you Jeremiah." Blaine smiled and began to play the piano.

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. He thought he was going to get sick. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Of course Blaine didn't want him. He was always just going to be Blaine's friend. Why would anyone want Kurt in a romantic way? Kurt was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he could hardly hear Blaine sing.  
><em>"No, you don't know me well,<em>  
><em>In every little thing only time will tell,<em>  
><em>If you believe the things that I do.<em>  
><em>And we'll see it through."<em>  
>Kurt contemplated walking out, but he knew that would be too obvious. Kurt was going to have to sit through the rest of the song watching Blaine looking like a puppy at some guy standing behind the bar with the most ridiculous hair he'd ever seen. He drained his drink, praying the alcohol would numb the pain in his chest.<br>_"Life can be short or long,_  
><em>Love can be right or wrong,<em>  
><em>And if I choose the one<em>  
><em>I'd like to help me through,<em>

_I'd like to make it with you_  
><em>I really think that we can make it girl."<em>

The audience applauded as Blaine finished the song and signaled the end of his set.  
>Kurt made eye contact with Blaine and signaled to him that he was leaving before Blaine even had the chance to stop him. The cool New York air hit his face as he walked out of the bar. He walked home as quickly as he could, willing himself not to break down crying in the middle of the street.<br>He got into his apartment and checked his phone. There had been a message from Rachel wishing him well with Blaine tonight. He didn't have the energy to text back, instead he pushed the call button.

After explaining the entire situation, stopping to cry on more than one occasion, Rachel made her way over to his place with ice cream and the Sound of Music in tow, the only sure fire way to make Kurt Hummel feel better.  
>"I can't believe I made the whole thing up in my head. I'm such an idiot…"<br>Kurt dove into Rachel's arm, seeking warmth and comfort.  
>"Kurt! You are not the idiot, he is. For not seeing how amazing, funny, talented, charismatic and <em>special<em> you are."  
>Kurt smiled up to her. "You have to say that, you're my best friend."<br>"Hey, you know it's true! Come on, time for bed. You have work in the morning."  
>Kurt groaned. He forgot that he was going to have to see Blaine the next day. He didn't know if he had the strength or the courage to see Blaine after he had smashed his heart into a million little pieces.<br>He let Rachel drag him to bed and gave her a big hug as she promised to lock up for him.  
>"You're too good for me sometimes. I'll never understand why Finn broke up with you."<br>Rachel smiled awkwardly as she bid him goodnight.

Kurt didn't really sleep that night, all he could think about was how embarrassed he was and how he was now doomed to live alone with 24 cats for the rest of his life.

The next day was a little awkward when Blaine came up with Kurt's usual afternoon coffee. Blaine was smiling like Kurt had never seen him smile before. He looked so genuinely happy, which hurt Kurt more than anything about this situation. Why couldn't he make Blaine smile like that?  
>"Hey, Kurt!"<br>"Oh, hey there Blaine. Sorry I left so suddenly last night, I had to meet with Rachel."  
>"That's no problem, Kurt. Actually, I got a drink with Jeremiah afterwards." Blaine smiled coyly, as if he was willing Kurt to ask about him.<br>Kurt decided to be the bigger man and be the friend that Blaine needed.  
>"Yeah, you-uh, you kept him quiet. Tell me all about him." Kurt smiled as Blaine sat down on his desk and began to tell Kurt about how Jeremiah started working in the bar a few weeks ago and how Blaine instantly fell for him.<br>"I don't know if you believe in love at first sight, Kurt." _Not before you. _"But the moment I laid eyes on Jeremiah I knew I was in love with him, as crazy as that may seem."  
>"No," Kurt sighed, "That's not crazy at all. It's romantic even."<br>As Blaine left to go back to work Kurt knew then that it was time to get over Blaine. Clearly this boy was a hopeless romantic, and if he hadn't fallen in love with Kurt when they'd first met, well there was no way he'd end up falling for him now. Kurt sighed and continued with his work.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the angst. There's more angst to come, but Klaine is on the way too!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay, this week has been crazy! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I realised I've never thanked my amazing beta Shuana *is a bad person* so THANK YOU Shauna!  
>Finally, some Klaine development... Not going to lie, this was the most fun chapter to write :3 Enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Kurt had to put up with Blaine and Jeremiah, sorry "Jer", being one of those adorable couples Kurt hated. Mostly because secretly he wanted to be in one of those couples. Jeremiah was always working when Blaine was performing, he even came over during Blaine's lunch time, so Kurt had no escape from them.<br>During this time he just kept pushing his feeling for Blaine further and further down, trying not to think about him as anything more than his best friend. It was tough, but he had to do this. He cared too much for Blaine, he'd rather just be friends than not have him at all.  
>He had to admit, Kurt wasn't particularly fond of Jeremiah. He seemed to constantly glare at Kurt whenever Kurt was talking to Blaine. It was like he didn't approve of their friendship. Kurt tried his best to be friendly, but Jeremiah was having none of it.<p>

One evening he was with Blaine and Jeremiah having coffee with them. They were holding hands and laughing about how Blaine had managed to get foam on his nose. Kurt just sat there, sipping his mocha, wishing he could be anywhere but here. It was like Jeremiah was deliberately making him feel left out.

"What would out couple name be?" Blaine wondered aloud.  
>"What do you mean, sweetie?" Jeremiah said affectionately. Kurt thought he sounded over affectionate, almost as if he were faking it.<br>"You know, like Brangelina and stuff, what would ours be?"  
>"Bler?" Kurt offered.<br>"Oh wow, well that sounds awful." Blaine laughed. "What would ours be, Kurt? Blurt?"  
>"No, that reminds me of my dad! Probably Klaine?"<br>"Aww, that sounds adorable. Much nicer than Bler." Blaine said before taking a sip of coffee.  
>Kurt pretended not to notice the dirty look Jeremiah threw his way.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Kurt's birthday this Saturday and to celebrate some of his friends from Ohio were coming to New York more or less to get drunk. Of course Blaine would be going too, with Jeremiah much to Kurt's disdain. He had decided to have a party in his small apartment as it was the cheapest option and all his available money could be spent on food and booze.<p>

Kurt was delighted that a lot of his high school friends were coming to the party, using it as an excuse for a long overdue glee club reunion. And to be honest, Kurt really needed to have some fun. The whole thing with Blaine and Jeremiah was really getting him down. He just needed to get drunk and to forget everything.

Rachel came over early on the Saturday to help him set up for the party. She helped prepare some of the food, put up the few cheap decorations she bought and set up the music and karaoke area. The karaoke was very much Rachel's idea, but Kurt just let her have it knowing it would keep her occupied for most of the night. When everything was nearly ready he went to get ready, deciding he still wanted to look mighty hot, even if there was no one there to impress.

From nine o clock his friends from high school, college and work started to arrive. He was pleased with the turn out, especially as a lot of his friends came from Ohio or other states. His step brother, Finn, greeted him with a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much, bro!"

"Finn, I saw you two months ago." Not counting his work friends and Rachel, he'd seen Finn most recently out of the people in the room.  
>"Yeah, but I still missed ya. It's weird not having my little brother around."<br>"Just because I'm shorter than you does not make me your little brother." Kurt slapped Finn playfully, before going to catch up with other friends from high school. He wasn't surprised to see that Santana was still the catty bitch he left behind in Ohio.

"Yo', lady lips. Where's the booze? The only way this party is going to be in anyway memorable is if I can't remember it."  
>"You know you love my lips, San." He winked and pointed her towards the cooler with a smile, before heading over to hug Brittany.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine and Jeremiah showed up, Kurt, it was fair to say, was very tipsy. In fact most people at the party were drunk at this stage, especially his friends from Glee club. They'd started to reminisce about their past glory of the show choir championships when Kurt spotted Blaine. He went over and hugged him.<p>

"Blaine! H-how are you? You're late! It's already gone ten. And you're sober. Mr. Anderson, this is just not acceptable!"  
>Blaine laughed at Kurt's obvious intoxication. He hadn't even noticed how Jeremiah was <em>glaring <em>at Kurt, who was quite frankly all over Blaine.  
>"Will you forgive me if I get a drink?"<br>"Only if you do shots with me!" Kurt looked hopeful at Blaine, still completely ignoring the fact that Blaine's boyfriend was with him.  
>"Well, ok then! I can't say no to the birthday boy!"<br>Kurt jumped up and down clapping. He then grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen where the tequila was being kept. Jeremiah followed after them, unsure what else to do.

Kurt flopped down on the couch. His head was spinning, so he decided sitting down was probably the best thing to do right now. He looked over at Rachel and saw her all over an uncomfortable looking Finn. That could only end in disaster. He looked behind the pair and saw Blaine and Jeremiah making out while swaying to some God-awful Katy Perry song. It hurt him more than it should. Kurt decided he couldn't watch them any longer. He picked up the bottle of vodka that was on the table in front of and drank the remainder of it. After the initial burn, he threw his hand in the air and yelled "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

He heard cheers of improvement, most of which came from Puck. He looked around and noticed that all of his work colleagues seemed to have left. The party now consisted of the members of New Directions, Blaine and Jeremiah. _Well this could be fun,_ Kurt thought.

After a few minutes of scrambling they managed to sit themselves in a highly unorganized circle. It looked like Mike had passed out on the couch with his top off. It was all Kurt could do to admire the view. He really did have awesome abs. Brittany jumped to spin the bottle first. It landed on Sam. The two shared a fairly heated kiss, while Santana looked on with a little jealousy. She didn't like sharing her Brit. Sam then spun the bottle and it landed on Mercedes. The two shared a rather awkward kiss. After their brief relationship in the summer or Junior year, the two were never really friends again.

Kurt grew agitated from the lack of action he was getting.  
>"I'm the birthday boy, it's my turn!" He yelled. He was hoping it would land on someone cute, like Sam or Puck. He wanted to have an awesome birthday kiss with someone he found attractive. He spun the bottle, stumbling afterwards needing both hands to regain his balance. He watched as the bottle slowed down to right beside him.<p>

He looked up to Blaine with a confused look on his face. Should he kiss him? His boyfriend was right beside them. He didn't have a choice, really. He heard Puck yell "Get some, Hummel!" before Blaine pointed at him and said "Kurt Hummel, I'm gonna rock your world!"

Kurt giggled as he leaned in for the kiss. It was platonic at first, but then Kurt felt something. He knew Blaine felt it too. The two broke apart slightly before leaning in for more. Blaine laced his fingers in Kurt's hair, while Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt, pulling him in closer. Blaine licked the birthday boy's bottom lip, asking for access which was immediately granted. The kiss soon turned into a rather passionate open mouthed kiss, with tongues introduced too. It wasn't until he heard Rachel wooping when Kurt realized what was going on. He pulled away flushed, looking slightly embarrassed, but more turned on. Blaine looked at him with a dazed look on his face. He couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

He was startled when he heard the door slam. He looked around to see who had left, when he saw a vacant space beside Blaine. It seemed Blaine had figured out who had left too.

"Jeremiah…" he said softly under his breath. He looked back to Kurt, with an apology already forming in his eyes.  
>"Sorry, I ha-"<br>"It's ok, go after him." The kiss seemed to have sobered the two of them up greatly. Blaine walked out of the door, yelling Jeremiah's name.

Kurt was so confused. Had Blaine felt what he had felt when they kissed? That was more than just alcohol talking. That was the best kiss Kurt ever had, not that he'd had many. He sat down on the couch and let the others continue to play. He was too lost in thought to focus on anything but that kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to catch up with Jeremiah further down the street.<p>

"Jer! Jer! Jeremiah! Please, just- just stop! Look I'm sorry!"  
>Jeremiah turned around swiftly. He had a furious look in his eyes, as if things could turn nasty at any moment.<br>"Sorry? All you can say is you're fucking sorry? You practically screwed him in front of everyone, Blaine. How is that supposed to make me feel?"  
>Blaine looked apologetically at Jeremiah. He grabbed his hand, surprised when Jeremiah didn't flinch away.<br>"I know, I messed up. I'm drunk. Forgive me, please. It won't happen again, I promise."  
>Jeremiah pulled his hand away harshly, and looked at Blaine straight in the face with a look filled with rage.<br>"You're damn right it won't happen again."

Jeremiah hailed a cab. He grabbed Blaine by the arm and more or less threw him in. To say he was furious would be an understatement. He knew Blaine had a thing for Kurt, even if Blaine didn't know it yet. He has seen the way they sang together, many times. The looks they shared were not looks of friendship. He knew his anger wouldn't help the problem, but he really liked Blaine. But to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was worth the trouble. They'd been going out for two weeks now and they hadn't got much further than kissing. Jeremiah really wanted to get laid, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Blaine's mind was still slightly hazy from the alcohol. He wasn't thinking about his boyfriend like he probably should be. To be honest, Blaine couldn't take his mind of that kiss. He had really felt something when he was kissing Kurt. Not only was there something behind the kiss, it also turned on Blaine incredibly. He had never felt like that when he kissed Jeremiah. He was starting to think maybe what he'd been looking for had been in front of him all along. It had certainly given him a lot to think about.

Blaine woke up in the morning with a dry throat and a pounding headache. How much had he to drink last night? Then he remembered the bottle of tequila. Then he thought of spin the bottle and kissing Kurt. The thought of the kiss gave butterflies. Then he thought of Jeremiah. His boyfriend.

He felt so guilty for what he must have put Jeremiah through. He knew what was right. He loved Jeremiah. Blaine convinced himself that his feelings for Kurt were simply the cause of too much alcohol. He got out of bed and reached for his phone. He searched Jeremiah's number and pressed call. He knew he had to apologize for the fool he had been.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So this doesn't really follow canon for the episode Sexy at all. Except it's kinda, well I hope anyway, sexy. I just want to clarify, in this story they're both virgins (I know, 23 and virgins, but I have my reasons.)  
>This will be the second last chapter, unless I have an idea for a prologue!<br>Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy Drunk!Horny!Klaine...

* * *

><p>The Monday after Kurt's birthday he and Blaine seemed to be avoiding each other. Blaine never came up to Kurt for his afternoon break with his usual cup of coffee. Kurt had received a text in the evening apologising, explaining he was too busy and didn't get his break that day. Kurt wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. On the one hand, he wasn't sure what Blaine thought of the kiss and he wasn't sure if things would be awkward for them. On the other, Kurt missed his best friend. He hadn't had anyone to gossip with or complain about other people's taste in fashion with. Kurt felt lonely without him.<p>

On the Tuesday Blaine seemed to have mustered courage from somewhere and went to visit Kurt at his desk. The two acted as if Saturday had never happened, both choosing to talk about what was going on at work. Kurt noticed Blaine also avoided the topic of Jeremiah. But Kurt didn't mention  
>anything, he was just happy to have his best friend back.<p>

"What do you think of the new guy? Greg, I think his name is?"  
>Blaine asked Kurt before taking a sip of his coffee.<br>"Other than the fact that he is positively gay? He seems nice I suppose."  
>"Nice? Kurt, he's so hot!"<br>Kurt had a shocked look on his face. "Blaine! Last time I checked you have a boyfriend!"  
>"Well that doesn't mean I can't look," Blaine said with a wink. "Anyway, I was looking more for you. Maybe a possible boyfriend?"<br>Kurt looked up to Blaine with a slightly hurt look on his face. Kurt didn't want a boyfriend. He wanted Blaine. The kiss had confirmed for Kurt that he wanted to be with Blaine. Kurt was in love with him, and he didn't want to get with some guy he hardly knew just for the sake of having a boyfriend.  
>"Nice idea, but he's not my…" He looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "Type."<br>"Well then what is your type?" Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at how oblivious Blaine was being. "Come on, Kurt. Let me help you!"  
>"Blaine, I know you're trying to be nice, but the thing is I<br>don't want a boyfriend right now." _Iwant you. _"So if you wouldn't mind letting me get back to my work."  
>Blaine looked slightly hurt. He smiled at Kurt, but it wasn't his usual 100 watt smile.<br>"Ok then. I'll, um, talk to you later then."  
>When Blaine walked away, Kurt's head fell on his desk. This was going to be so awkward if Blaine kept trying to set Kurt up. Blaine really was the only one he wanted, but unfortunately he was taken at the moment. Kurt was just going to have to bide his time. He had already tried to get over Blaine once, and failed miserably. Maybe he would just wait and see how long this Jeremiah was going to stick around for.<p>

Things went back to normal after that incident. Blaine didn't mention anything about men to Kurt, which was just fine by him. They went back to their normal chats about gossip around the office, and _how_ some of these people, who didn't seem to know what style was, had managed to get a job in a fashion magazine.

Kurt checked his phone Thursday evening as he walked into his apartment. He saw a text from Blaine.  
><strong>You + me, nightclub, saturday? :D<strong>  
>Kurt read and reread the text. Did that mean Blaine just wanted the two of them to go out and get drunk together? Well after what had happened last time, Kurt knew he couldn't refuse, on the off chance he would get to kiss Blaine again.<br>**Sure, I'd love to****:) When and where?**

* * *

><p>Kurt spent most of Saturday preparing himself for going out that night. He wanted to look really good for Blaine, but he also didn't want to look like he had put too much of an effort in. He called Rachel four times before he was happy with his choice in clothing. He hoped that Blaine would approve too. A knock on the door sent Kurt's stomach twirling into knots and he grabbed his keys on the way out the door.<p>

When Kurt and Blaine walked into the club, the music was already thumping. All they could see around them were people grinding and making out. Kurt felt a bit flushed. He took off his jacket and put it in the cloak room. Blaine followed him and then the two headed for the bar.  
>"I think we should get drunk and have some fun!" Blaine shouted in Kurt's ear.<br>Kurt's heartbeat doubled. He looked at Blaine with a wide-eyed expression.  
>"Ohmygod. No. No, not like that. I mean-" Blaine looked sufficiently embarrassed. "Like I mean, you're really hot and any guy would be lucky to be with you. But I have a boyfriend. And now I've made a fool of myself. Great."<br>Kurt smiled in spite of himself. "You think I'm hot?"  
>Blaine looked at Kurt, still red. "Well yeah, someone would have to be blind not to find you hot. And now I sound like a creeper."<br>"No, you don't. It's just…no one has ever called me hot before."  
>Blaine looked at Kurt with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe no one had ever called Kurt hot. Kurt was one of the hottest people he knew. Fuck, the skin tight jeans and fitted shirt he was wearing right now made him half hard and he wasn't even drunk. No. He could not think<br>like this. He had a boyfriend.  
>"Kurt, you are one sexy bastard. And if it takes a few drinks to show you how sexy you are, well drinks are on me then!" Kurt smiled at Blaine, trying to conceal his blush.<br>"Bartender! Two shots of your finest tequila and two vodka and diet coke, please." Blaine reached for his wallet. He turned to Kurt and winked. "That should start us off nicely."

Two hours and five Sambucas later, both boys had had more drink than their bodies could handle, but that didn't stop them from dancing. Kurt noticed that Blaine was very handsy when he was drunk. Not that Kurt minded, especially when Blaine started grinding into his hip. This was the most fun Kurt had had in a long time. He had missed his alone time with Blaine, and this was the best kind of alone time he could have asked for.  
>The club Blaine chose played great music, mostly the kind Kurt would have listened to in high school. He loved rocking out to all his favourite songs; Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, and all the other songs he used to sing at glee club.<br>As Blaine finished singing the last notes of Teenage Dream into Kurt's face,  
>Kurt's heart leapt as he recognised the next song. "Oh my God, this is the <em>best <em>song."

_Oh the clever_  
><em>Things I should say to you<em>  
><em>They got stuck somewhere<em>  
><em>Stuck between me and you<em>

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him to the center of the dance floor. The place was so crowded that they were pushed flush against each other, not that either seemed to mind. Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck and the other rested on Blaine's arm. He began to sing the lyrics in a low voice, one which Blaine was not used to, but was most definitely a welcome change.

_Oh I'm nervous_  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Light a cigarette<em>  
><em>I only smoke when I'm with you<em>

Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and held him as close as he could. All he could think about was how sexy Kurt was right now. And how turned on he was getting. And how soon it was going to be incredibly difficult to hide how turned on he was getting.

_What the hell do I do this for?_  
><em>You're just another guy<em>  
><em>OK, you're kind of sexy<em>  
><em>But you're not really special<em>

_But I won't mind_  
><em>If you take me home<em>  
><em>Come on, take me home<em>

Kurt winked at Blaine, before moving his hands to unbutton the first two buttons on Blaine's shirt.

_I won't mind_  
><em>if you take off all your clothes<em>  
><em>Come on, take them off<em>

Blaine joined in the singing for the chorus. Their faces were mere inches apart as they sang the more than suggestive lyrics to each other. Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's hair as Blaine moved his hands to grab onto Kurt's ass.  
><em>'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked<em>  
><em>I like me so much better when you're naked<em>  
><em>I like you so much better when you're naked<em>  
><em>I like me so much better when you're naked. Yeah!<em>

Eventually the want and the need got too much as they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Blaine tugged, trying to pull their bodies impossibly closer, neither caring about the public setting, both just needed each other. Kurt bit on Blaine's lower lip, causing him to moan into Kurt's mouth. This was the most erotic moment either of them had experienced. Grinding, in the middle of the dance floor, kissing open mouthed, tongues now dueling for dominance. Neither wanted it to end. Even when the song ended they couldn't seem to stop.

That was, until Blaine's conscience reminded him of his boyfriend. He pulled away, lips swollen, and looked at Kurt with an apologetic look in his eyes. Kurt knew immediately what the problem was. He untangled his hand from Blaine's curly hair and grabbed his hand. They got their coats and left the club. During the short taxi-ride home, the two barely spoke.  
>"Clearly, the two of us shouldn't be left alone when we're drunk." Kurt said, his head still feeling a little hazy from the copious amount of alcohol he had drunk.<br>Blaine laughed softly, unsure of what to say. This was the second time it had happened. He wasn't sure if he could put the way he felt about Kurt down to alcohol. But he knew he couldn't just break up with Jeremiah. He loved Jeremiah. He thought.

The short journey home had never felt as long to Blaine as it  
>had in that moment.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the ridiculous delay! I have no excuse, except that college work seemed to take over the last few weeks. So here it is, the last chapter. I don't think I'll be adding an epilogue, unless I get hit by divine inspiration. Thank you guys for reading it :3 Also, thank you Shauna for being a wonderful beta!

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that he had to be honest with Jeremiah. He couldn't lie to him anymore. It had been eating him up all day. He knew he had to tell Jeremiah about the kiss. He went to his apartment Sunday evening and knocked on the door. Jeremiah answered and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Well you look like hell." Jeremiah laughed. Blaine tried to smile, but it just looked forced.  
>"Ok, something's wrong. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to drag it from you?"<br>Blaine looked to the floor, trying to gather a coherent string of words in his head. He took a deep breath before he spoke.  
>"I went out to a club last night with Kurt." Jeremiah expression changed quickly from smiley to pissed off.<br>"And? What happened?"  
>Blaine finally looked Jeremiah in the eyes and saw the anger there. This isn't going to end well, he thought.<br>"And we got really drunk. And we kissed."  
>There was silence. Neither of them spoke for a moment.<br>"This seems to be a running theme with the two of you. You get drunk, forget about me and fuck him."  
>"Jeremiah, we didn't have-"<br>"Oh that's right, why would you have sex with him when you have a boyfriend to do that? Oh wait, we don't."  
>"Please, Jer, don't bring up this again." Blaine pleaded with him, already wishing he hadn't spoken in the first place.<br>"What? Bring up the fact that all we do is kiss? Blaine, you're twenty three and still a virgin. You have this big idea of romance in your head that reality can never live up to! At this rate you're going to die alone!" Jeremiah was shouting at this stage. He was furious at Blaine.  
>"Don't say that," Blaine whispered.<br>"I can't do this anymore. I'm never going to be your Prince Charming, and I'm tired of waiting for you to see that." Jeremiah yelled, causing Blaine to flinch. He hated it when anyone yelled at him.  
>"It's over Blaine." he spoke softly. He patted Blaine on the shoulder. As he was about to walk away Blaine grabbed his hand.<br>"No, please. Jer, I love you. Don't leave me"

Jeremiah looked at Blaine. He saw hurt in Blaine's eyes, but he also saw relief. Whether Blaine realized this was a different story.  
>"No. You don't love me, Blaine. You just think you do. I think it's best if you leave now."<p>

Neither said goodbye as Jeremiah opened the door for Blaine. He cried the entire way home, earning him stares from strangers on the street. But he didn't care, he had just had his heart broken. When he got home, he didn't bother eating or showering, instead he went straight to bed, curled up into a ball and continued crying until he fell into a restless sleep.

Blaine called in a sick for work on Monday. He couldn't face the real world. He could barely face looking in the mirror. Instead he just moped around the house, eating chocolate and watching sappy movies. He had planned to use them to cheer himself up, but anytime a character made a declaration of love, he burst into tears. He quickly switched to action movies with little to no plot, pretending that ever character killed was Jeremiah. Eventually, he forced himself to go to bed. He knew that he should probably go to work the next day, so rest was a necessity.

He got up in the morning and showered immediately, realizing how disgusting he was when he looked in the mirror. Thick stubble covered his jaw line, and his hair had become a knotted, greasy mess. He also hadn't changed his clothes since Sunday, and that combined with the lack of washing meant that Blaine stank. He forced himself to eat a proper breakfast too, unsure when he last ate a proper meal.

He almost decided to call sick again, but he managed to talk himself into going to work just as it was time to leave.  
>"Might as well face the inevitable," he whispered to himself as he locked the door. He was hoping that maybe Kurt would cheer him up. Kurt. He hadn't thought about Kurt since he'd left Jeremiah's apartment. Blaine honestly didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't even sure if he had actual feelings for Kurt.<br>He decided on the short walk to work that he wasn't going to tell Kurt about Jeremiah yet, not until he knew how he felt anyway.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaine sat down on Kurt's desk, handing him his usual afternoon coffee with a smile.  
>"Hey you. How are you?" Blaine tried to act as normal as he could, surprisingly, not raising any suspicion from Kurt.<br>"I'm really good actually. Where were you yesterday? I missed you."  
>"Oh, I was really sick yesterday." Blaine lied smoothly.<br>"What, Saturday night still taking its toll on you?" Kurt laughed.  
>"Something like that."<br>The two drank their coffee as Kurt caught Blaine up on all he had missed.  
>"Also, I have some important news." Kurt looked up to Blaine, grinning ear to ear.<br>"Well then tell me!"  
>"I have an audition. On Friday. For a musical. On Broadway."<br>Blaine had to put his hand over his mouth to suppress his scream.  
>"Kurt! Oh my God, that is amazing news!" Blaine pulled Kurt up from his seat and gave him a giant bear hug. He'd never noticed before how nice Kurt smelled. Like flowers.<br>"I know right! I'm so excited, Blaine. This could be it!" Kurt started jumping on the spot and clapping excitedly.  
>"Kurt, I am so proud of you. I know you can do this."<br>Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt, causing the taller man to pull him in for a gentler hug.  
>"Thank you."<p>

All week Kurt had been calling and texting Blaine, asking him which song he should sing, what he should wear, how should he act. Blaine knew that Kurt was super nervous, so he did his best to calm down his friend. He was there whenever Kurt needed help. But it didn't help Blaine with his feelings. He was still so confused. Did he just like Kurt as his friend, or was it more than that? Blaine wished there was an easy way to find out.

The morning of the audition, Kurt rang Blaine, almost in hysterics.  
>"Blaine?"<br>"Hey, Kurt. What's wrong?"  
>"Everything's wrong." Kurt sounded on the verge of tears. "The outfit I picked out won't sit right, so I look stupid. My fucking hair won't comply, and is sticking up all over the place. I don't think I've picked the right song, which is going to throw my audition. And this stupid monologue is so God damn difficult. The audition is in three hours and I'm still not off book. Blaine, I can't do this." Kurt's voice broke as he finished his tirade.<br>"Hey, stop that. You can do this Kurt, I know you can. I'm sure you look as amazing, as always." Wait, that's not the kind of thing you say to your best friend – "And, um, you'll sound amazing whatever you sing. And I'm sure if you just take a deep breath, calm down, you'll see that you can kick that monologue's ass. This is your dream, Kurt, and you've gotta believe that you can do it. Because I believe, Kurt. I believe in you."

Blaine could hear a shaky breath and a sniffle from the other end of the phone.  
>"It's like you always know what to say."<br>"It's a gift," Blaine said with a smile.  
>"Will you come to the audition? Sit in the back, or something? I just…really need you there."<br>"Of course I will. Hey Kurt, break a leg."  
>"Thank you, Blaine. I, um, I'll see you after."<br>"Definitely. Bye Kurt."  
>"Goodbye, Blaine."<p>

Blaine kept his promise, and took a seat in the back of the theatre where the auditions were being held. He thought it might look odd, the two of them calling in sick for work on the same day, but he didn't care. He needed to be there for his best friend.  
>When Kurt walked out on stage he looked up searching for Blaine. When their eyes met, his face erupted into a smile, and all his nerves seemed to disappear. He then proceeded to introduce himself to the producer and director. He read his monologue and Blaine couldn't believe how good an actor he was. He had known that Kurt could sing, but he'd never realized how truly talented this young man was. Blaine knew Kurt was over reacting about the monologue, he nailed it.<br>"That was great, Kurt. Ok, so what are you going to sing for us today?" asked the producer.  
>"The Winner Takes it All by Abba."<br>"Perfect. Whenever you're ready."

The piano began softly in the background. Kurt took centre stage and looked straight to Blaine.

"I don't wanna talk  
>About the things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<br>I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play"<p>

There was something so raw, yet pure about the way Kurt sang. And he was singing straight to Blaine. Blaine couldn't take his eyes of the man before him, lost in the performance. It was like he was seeing Kurt in a whole new light.

"The winner takes it all  
>The loser standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's her destiny"<p>

Blaine saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes. He wondered if he was singing this song about him and Jeremiah. Blaine still hadn't told Kurt about the pair breaking up, he had never realized that them being together had such an effect on Kurt.

"But tell me does she kiss  
>Like I used to kiss you?<br>Does it feel the same  
>When she calls your name?"<p>

_No._

"Somewhere deep inside  
>You must know I miss you<br>But what can I say  
>Rules must be obeyed"<p>

Blaine's heart felt like it was expanding in his chest. His mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn't think straight. All he could see, hear or feel was Kurt. His stomach felt like he had released a million butterflies into it. He blinked slowly, not sure what was happening to him. He looked to Kurt again and realized what was going on.

"The judges will decide  
>The likes of me abide<br>Spectators of the show  
>Always staying low<br>The game is on again  
>A lover or a friend<br>A big thing or a small  
>The winner takes it all"<p>

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

"I don't wanna talk  
>If it makes you feel sad<br>And I understand  
>You've come to shake my hand<br>I apologize  
>If it makes you feel bad<br>Seeing me so tense  
>No self-confidence<br>But you see  
>The winner takes it all<br>The winner takes it all."

Blaine left immediately after Kurt finished. He texted him, telling him how amazing he was, and that he would see him at his show the next day, but he had things to attend to now.

Kurt looked up to where Blaine was sitting before he walked off stage, and saw an empty space. Kurt frowned slightly, reaching for his phone as soon as he got to his bag and saw a text from Blaine. The message was so blunt and un-Blaine like, which worried Kurt. He rang Rachel as he left the theatre, and asked to meet up with her. He needed some distraction from the thoughts of Blaine.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling all the way home. What were his feelings for Jeremiah if this was what real love felt like? This was so much more than what was in the movies. This was more than Blaine had ever imagined. He understood now why people in musicals just burst out into songs in the middle of nowhere, because it honestly felt like his heart was singing of love. A song of Kurt.

Kurt spent most of the next day cleaning, singing, doing anything to keep his mind off Blaine. Had singing that song to him been a step too far? He was sure Blaine had some feelings for him, but Blaine was still with Jeremiah. Kurt frowned in worry. Had he just messed up one of his best friendships?

Kurt decided he didn't want to talk to Blaine before the show, so he came in moments before the show started, in order to avoid confrontation.

Blaine had decided that this was probably a good thing as he didn't think he'd be able to talk to Kurt without blurting "I love you" in his face. He walked on stage with a big, goofy grin and introduced himself to the audience.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing for you lovely people today."

Blaine had decided to change his set completely, opting for some Disney songs, some Beatle numbers, and a few contemporary pop songs with his own twist on them. The crowd was as warm as ever, lapping up all of Blaine's charm and charisma. He purposely avoided looking at Kurt too much, because every time he did his heart would flutter, causing him to stumble over his words.

Kurt looked on adoringly as usual, only this time Blaine noticed that it was in a more than friendly way. He looked at Kurt and knew there was a chance Kurt felt the same way as Blaine did. So he decided to take the bullet.  
>"So for my last song I want to do something a little more…emotional. Now I know I made a fool of myself on Valentine's Day, but I'm going to serenade a different individual today. The difference is before, I thought I was in love with that guy. This time I <em>know<em> I'm in love with him. I just hope there's a chance he might feel the same way about me. So, this is for you, Kurt."  
>He looked over at Kurt, who had gone white as a sheet and looked like he was going to faint. It's now or never, he thought.<p>

"Even though I was blind before,  
>I've realized there is so much more.<br>And it was always deep down in the core of me, I know it now."

The lyrics were perfect for what Blaine was feeling. He knew that he hadn't just fallen in love with Kurt yesterday, that those feelings have been there all along. But now he could finally see what was in front of him.

"And even though it seems too much to take,  
>there's a feeling I can't seem to shake.<br>I feel like I'm reading the signs, cause I know that I'm coming around.

I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be.  
>When what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me."<p>

_You're perfect for me Kurt.  
><em>  
>"Even though it used to seem so wrong,<br>I've taken you for granted far too long.  
>I'm falling right into the denouement.<br>And now, I'm breaking ground."

He could see tears forming in Kurt's eyes. To be honest, tears were forming in his own eyes. It had taken him so many years, but Blaine had finally found his perfect guy.  
>"Even though I felt it from the start,<br>It's only now, we're beating with one heart.  
>I'm sure that now it's the time<br>Cause I know that I'm…  
>The sun is starting to shine.<br>Cause I know that I'm,  
>I'm coming around."<p>

He finished the song to a large applause, but he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt.  
>Kurt waited until the crowd had thinned before he approached Blaine, still shaking slightly from what had just happened.<br>"Blaine, what was that? That song, what- do you feel what I think you feel?"  
>"Kurt, I meant every word of that." He took in a shaky breath. "There's a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.' Seeing you sing this week Kurt, that was the moment for me. The moment when I realized there has never been anyone but you. That I've loved you from the moment I met you. And I know, I've been a fool, and I should have realized it a long time ago. But, you move me, Kurt. I love you."<p>

Tears formed in Blaine's eyes. Saying all these feelings out loud to Kurt made it feel so much more real. That this was finally it, he had found his missing puzzle piece.

Kurt looked at Blaine, still slightly confused.  
>"Bu…but Jeremiah?"<br>"He broke up with me on Sunday after I told him we kissed again. I guess he must have known there was something between us."  
>Kurt didn't speak for a minute, his head was still trying to process the information.<br>"Kurt, please say something."  
>"Blaine. I have loved you from the moment I looked into your eyes."<br>Kurt pulled Blaine into a soft kiss, much softer than the ones they had shared before. It was romantic, they could both feel the love pouring from the other. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's neck, smiling into the kiss.  
>Blaine didn't care how cheesy it sounded, when he kissed Kurt this time he saw fireworks.<p>

It may have taken them months to finally get together, but in the future, when people asked about the couple and how they got together, they always replied, "It was love at first sight."

* * *

><p>- AN: So I know a lot of people don't like it when Blaine sings Darren songs, but Even Though is too perfect. Again, thanks for reading :)


End file.
